ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zetton (maxpower02's Continuity)
Alien Zetton, also known as Alien Zettonian, is a race of alien creatures originating from a planet of the same name, scheduled to appear in two episodes of Ultraman Tiga . A member of the species played a vital role in Ratih Adelia’s past, connecting her with the species and their monsters, Zetton and Hellzking. Subtitle: Transforming Phantom (変身怪人 Hensin Kaijin) Data Stats *Height: 1.9 m * Weight: 135 kg *Origin: Planet Zetton Powers and Abilities *Zetton Factor: Alien Zetton can inject humans with a silver liquid called the Zetton Factor, thus giving them superhuman capabilities such as endurance, telekinesis, and psychic abilities. The Zetton Factor will bond themselves into the human’s DNA, thus passing it down through generations. The capabilities that it gave are latent, meaning that not all humans with the Zetton Factor will display those capabilities during their lives. Once matured, Alien Zetton would be able to posses and control the human by assimilating his entire DNA structure into the Zetton Factor, essentially “merging” with the said human. Other than having his/her powers activated at its maximum, the human possessed by Alien Zetton will wield Alien Zetton’s laser samurai. *Laser Samurai: Alien Zetton is armed with a laser samurai, capable of cutting through the strongest metals. It can also fire a laser beam to the sky to summon the capsules holding Zetton and Hellzking to Earth, as well as hacking into the controls of TPC’s Watchtower satellite, enabling Alien Zetton full control of the weapon. *Zetton Zone: When needed, Alien Zetton can teleport himself and others into an alternate dimension called the Zetton Zone, where his powers are amplified. He can also do this while possessing a human body. *Dream Invade: Alien Zetton can invade the dreams of others by instilling nightmares into the person’s mind. This only works with people with the Zetton Zone, and is also one of the ways Alien Zetton possesses people. History Pre-Ultraman Tiga A member of the species appeared in 1831 Indonesia, appearing before two young girls, Sekar and Ratih, who are on the run from a group of Dutch colonists. Offering them infinite power that would defeat their Dutch pursuers easily and granting Indonesia a step closer to independence, Alien Zetton immediately received a decline from Sekar, stating that she and the other Indonesians will achieve their independence by themselves. However, Ratih jumped straight at the idea, stating that she is tired of being oppressed all the time by the Dutch. Alien Zetton immediately took out a syringe and injected Ratih with a strange silver liquid, causing her to collapse and convulse for a few seconds much to Sekar’s horror. But immediately Ratih woke up, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated as she easily disposes the Dutch pursuers with her newfound telekinetic power. As Ratih was about to thank Alien Zetton, the alien vanished, it’s hidden agenda going into motion. The silver liquid is actually the Zetton Factor, a substance made out of a combination of Alien Zetton DNA and the DNA of their greatest creation, Zetton. Over the next 182 years the Zetton Factor was passed down from Ratih to her children from generations to generations, some of them displaying latent telekinetic and psychic abilities. It was not until 2013 when the Zetton Factor manifests itself inside Ratih Adelia, a friend of Krishna Sadhana who is also the family’s latest descendant. Alien Zetton seized this opportunity to use the Zetton Factor to posses Ratih, using her body and mind as a tool for his plans of invading Earth. It took him 182 years, but it was worth it, the century’s worth of incubation has matured the Zetton Factor inside Ratih, turning her into the perfect sleeper agent for Alien Zetton. TBA Category:Fan Seijin Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity